Loving Mistakes
by smallestuke
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin meet in an expecting way. Will they make something out of their meeting, or is the world against them? ( SessRin ) Rated T for language
1. Mistakes

**Admin Note: Warning, Rin is 17 in this, and isnt of age till around half way into the story?**

The harsh rays of the sun flooded into the room, passing through the blinds. A small groan escaped the female's lips as she shifted under the sheets. Her body was hot, under the thick blanket on top of her thin frame. Her chocolate orbs fluttered open, shutting as fast as they could. The dreadful rays burned her eyes, her pupils not adjusted to the light.

Another moan left her throat, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes. Rin let herself yawn, stretching enough to make her back pop. Man, she felt sore.

The teen stopped. _Sore?_ Why in the world did she feel sore, in her inner-thighs? Her eyes popped open, scanning the room.

If she wasn't in such a panic she might have seen how plain, but elegant, the room was. The walls were a deep blue, matching the comforter that dressed the bed. A tall wooden dresser stood in the corner, a lamp and desk lining the same wall. The room was huge, her clothes scattered across the ground.

A blush covered her cheeks, a small gasp escaping her lips. The female couldn't remember how she ended up in a strangers' room.

She was invited to the club by her so called "friends". The same people that ditched her while they were there. That was really as far as she could remember, besides meeting a seemingly nice male. As she recalled his name was something like Sesshomoru or Sesshomaru, she didn't know.

Her ears caught the sound of a shower running. Seeing the light shine from under the door. It slightly shocked the teenager, surprised he hadn't woken her up and kicked her out.

What she didn't know, was that they really hit it off yesterday. Even though both parties were intoxicated, when the demon woke from his sleep, he still seemed to remember his night, and how beautiful the girl next to him was.

Without hesitating Rin slipped out of bed, feeling the cold air hit her bare skin, goosebumps forming across her legs and arms. She slipped back into the discarded clothing, buttoning her pants when the male exited the bathroom; fully dressed and clean.

He was breathtaking. White strands, of now dried, hair cascades down his back, each small piece staying in place. His eyes were a honey color, giving Rin a sweet tooth just looking into them. A crescent moon and magenta strips bore on his flawless pale skin. His pointy ears told her he was a demon.

Rin lost her train if thought, a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks. Able to feel the heat, mentally kicking herself for being so awkward. Even if she just potentially had a one-night stand.

"Good morning, Rin." he mumbled, as if nothing was wrong. Not aware that the female had remembered nothing. When he had met her they had two drinks together, unaware she had drunk herself into oblivion before they'd met.

She stood like a deer in head lights, eyes as wide as plates, standing perfectly still. "Ugh," she started, finishing putting her jeans on, greatly embarrassed. "Good Morning, Sess-?"

His light attitude dropped at the loss of his name. A deep frown fell onto his lips, the reality of it flooding into him. Last night, was one of the best nights of his life. He wasn't about to let a beautiful, funny, woman like Rin slip from his grasp. "I'm guessing you don't remember?"

She felt bad for not remembering who he was, or where she was. He seemed to be saddened by this. Rin shook her head, too afraid to talk. Not of him, but the fear of being kicked out.

To her surprised, Sesshomaru asked her to stay for breakfast, so he could fill her in on what happened and how she ended up here. She didn't really mind being informed how this happened, so she agreed, trying to push out her fears.

The inukai cooked the two a decent breakfast. He wasn't the best cook, but pretty decent.

Rin couldn't get over the males' apartment. It was pretty large. The floors were a dark wood, matching with the rest of his bland colors. Such a professional setting. Not a single corner of the room was out of place. At least she was with someone nice, if that even meant anything.

Once the breakfast was done, which consisted of a pancake, eggs, toast, and coffee, the two began to talk.

Sesshomaru first introduced himself, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible. Then went on with what he knew.

The female sat alone, so him being forced to go with friends as well, began to talk to her. The second they meet, they hit it off. They talked about things they hate, funny stories, and a lot more. They never gave away personal information beside their names. He explained the two of them had two drinks and nothing more. He would have never done anything if he knew she wasn't herself. He wasn't the type of man who take advantage of a woman. Especially under the influence of alcohol.

Sesshomaru was a respected man. Sure, this wasn't his first "one-night stand", but none of the girls (he didn't think they were worthy to be called "woman") he had been with prior were intoxicated. Always getting a clear consent from the other.

"Um," If the inukai hadn't been there, the young female would have torn into her plate. Never in her life had she been serves such a big and amazing breakfast. In the orphanage, where she lived, she was never given that. The smell of buttered pancakes filled her nostrils, feeling herself hum lightly.

Containing herself was hard. Taking small "lady-like" bites. The situation was awkward, and most people would have lost their appetite, but not Rin. After whatever happened that night, she was drained and with a huge hang over. Her stomach was practically begging for the food in front of her, it was almost hard not to breath it all in.

The room was silent for a while, neither of the two speaking. The only sound that could be heard was forks hitting the plate and an occasional swallow. Rin's eyes never left her plate, feeling the others quick glances and small stares.

"I'm sorry," The brunette apologized, finally looking up from her plate. "I've been quiet rude... It's been quite a lot to take in." She felt the need to say that, break the silence a little. Here was this guy. A very sexy guy. Who obviously had loads of money. A man who cooked breakfast for her, did everything he could to make her more comfortable, and spent his time explaining their situations, while he could have just kicked her out.

The other shook her head, his plate already clear. He had been done for a while, but didn't want to break the silence. He was sure she was processing everything, and didn't blame her for acting the way he did. He didn't have the right to act the same way, he was the guy who "took advantage of her."

A smile slipped onto the woman's features. It was small, but sweet. "Well then, let's start over, kay?" Rin pushed her plate aside, very few remains left. She stood from her seat, extending her hand across the table. "I'm Rin, it's nice to meet you."

She really didn't mind doing this. The man seemed more than decent. He was mature, unlike every single male that attended her school.

Smirking, Sesshomaru stood as well, towering the female in height. "It's my pleasure." His large hand grabbed hers, jokingly pressing his lips against the top of her hand. "We should meet again, Rin."

The teen giggled, feeling a light color rise to her cheeks. "I would love to."

 **I hope you enjoyed! Leave me some reviews :')**

 **Ill update either every day or randomly, who tf knows**


	2. Date Night

**Admin Note: I should space these out more but nah. Id hate to keep anyone waiting :')**

The two had agreed to plan a few date nights. Just a bunch of small dates, in various places. Some were to be more romantic, like a restaurant. While others were simply long walks in the park.

The wind blew harsh against the withering trees, leaves scattered across the ground. It wasn't quiet winter yet, but the weather was surly changing.

Rin couldn't help but let herself smile, feeling the warmth of her hand in the others. Their pace was slow, enjoying each other's company.

This was one of the days they decided to take a small walk through a park. A long trail circling a lake, various places to visit around.

The weather would be harsh soon, so they might as well do as many outside activities as possible.

Rin was dressed in black skinny jeans, wearing black combat boots to match. It wasn't cold enough just yet to wear boots. She wore a plain gray top, that was hidden under a baggy burgundy hoodie, where her lone hand was placed in a pocket. Her flowing locks were tied up into a pony-tail, the fine strands flowing with the wind.

While Sesshomaru was dressed in casual clothes as well, but without the jacket. He explained to her that being a dog demon this wasn't very cold. That the weather seemed nicer than anything.

The human female let her eyes wonder the lake they walked by. The lights of the city around reflecting in the dark water. It was night after all. Making the waters look a dark black, but small twinkles of light breaking the shadows.

They only could meet up at night, or on Saturday. Due to each others busy schedule. Sesshomaru had a business to help run, his father not accepting him to be late or tardy. Unlike his half brother who seemed to ditch when ever he felt like it.

While Rin had to attend school. Not wanting to miss an important test or anything. It's not like she wanted to stay after school to make it up, that just sounded unnecessary.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed in a cheerful tone, pointing out towards the water. Their walking ceased, to catch a glimpse at what she was talking about.

There were rippled in the water, but nothing more, causing the female to frown playfully. "Awe, you missed it." Her tone was slightly whinny, just as a joke though. She giggled lightly, before explaining herself "I saw this fish jump out of the water," her large brown eyes found his small golden ones "I thought it was cool."

The demon gave her a small smile before continuing on. He never understood the amazement of humans. The way she looked so amused at the lights of the city. How they reflected in the lake below. Something as small as a fish leaping from the water was enough to make them cheer. Yet, unlike any other time, he didn't seem to mind. As long as it kept a smile on his dates face, he was completely okay with hearing her fangirl over the smallest things.

Rin didn't even think if she was annoying her date. To mesmerized by the colors around her. The bright lights standing out against the darkness all around. The red and yellow leaves that barely hung from the trees. How the wind blew them in a small herd, watching all the amazing colors mix. She hadn't been able to do this since her parents died. Seen all of the beautiful lights, it was like, everything was black and white. Rin could finally see the colors.

The thought of her parents left her mind as quickly as it came, not planning to ruin their upbeat date with a sob story from ten years ago.

The walking couple had only made it around a quarter of the trail, in no rush to quickly end their date. Even if the Inukai didn't talk, it was still nice to be with someone. Instead of laying in bed, alone, with the world on their shoulders.

Outside, they could occupy themselves. Not a single thought of work coming across the demons mind. Not bothering to think about the paper work he'd have to do tomorrow.

"Um," Rin quietly began, not wanting to suggest something and be rejected "Do you wanna sit down? Maybe we can sit by the lake?"

No matter the request, he couldn't refuse her. The thought of her perfect pink lips falling into a frown made his heart drop as well. Staring into her chocolate orbs, lakes of their own. Catching all the lights, just as the water did.

Sesshomaru nodded yes, following as she lead him to a small dock, a small bench at the end.

Rin was the first to seat herself, taking in a large breath, slowly releasing it. Relaxing into the wood under her, feeling her eyes weigh down. Keeping them open, not wanting the other to think the date was so boring she could fall asleep.

His weight made the small old bench slightly creek, causing a sleepy giggle from the woman. His eyes automatically laying in her, an unamused look written across his features.

Though, the teen didn't notice, she leaned against the demons bare arm, wrapping both her thin arms around his. Snuggling the side of her face into his bicep, her face not even reaching his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, wanting to hear her dates voice.

"Hm?" Was his only reply, his eyes focused on the lake. Watching the small rippled flood away from the spot they were created.

"Why didn't you kick me out of your house that day?" He knew this question would come, just not so soon. The demon would have hoped it came years later, not mere dates later.

A small humming came from the depths of his throat, questioning himself why he didn't kick her out. Though, he knew it was because the night of, he liked her, but he'd never openly admit that.

"I don't know," the words left his mouth in a mumble "you just seemed different." As always his answer was vague. Rin not expecting anything more, already being use to how little he spoke.

So the answer was satisfying for her. Not minding that it was simply a four word explanation. Maybe another day she could get him to spill every last word to her. _Maybe._

In their short time together, Rin had asked a lot of questions. Not really aimed at him, but about them, and other silly little things. He didn't mind that she asked, knowing that humans were very curious creatures. For some reason they felt the need to understand _everything._ Which just seemed ridiculous to the male demon.

Even so, no matter what annoying human tendency the small petite woman showed, it didn't bother him. Sesshomaru himself didn't understand how this small woman could so easily change his mind. It was boggling to think about.

He's spent his whole life disliking the human kind. Never once talking any sort of liking to a human, never less a human woman. Sure, in his life time, he'd been with woman, but they were all demons. Not allowing a human female to step foot in his bed, or house for that matter.

Yet here he was, sitting on a small park bench, with a human woman nuzzled up beside him. The same woman that woke up in his bed just weeks ago. The one he didn't kick out of his house.

She somehow had a hold on his, dare he say, heart? Dismissing the idea, he looked down at the unmoving female besides him. His cold expression turning soft. Small noises left her slightly ajar mouth, her eyes closed lightly. She was asleep. A peaceful expression staining her face; a face anyone would kill to wake up to every morning.

Sesshomaru lightly shook her shoulders "Rin," he whispered, not wanting to scare her awake. Knowing how fragile a human could be.

Brown eyes fluttered open, a small yawn leaving her lips. Eye sight connecting with her dates, a large embarrassed flush adorning her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" She panicked, scooting slightly away from the demon, turning to face him. "It's not that this date was boring! No! I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately and..."

Her rambling continued, expressing her sorrow for falling asleep. Only stopping in mid-sentence when a gentle hand touched her face, two fingers placed under her chin.

When she realized his lips were pressed against hers, barely having time to kiss back before he pulled away, the look of amusement on his features.

"It's okay, Rin." He chuckled, placing a hand on the end of her leg, showing her really meant it. "Maybe we should head back. So you can go home and _sleep._ "

Rin could only nod, following the demon off the dock. She was embarrassed that she fell asleep on their date. Still mentally kicking herself for allowing such a think to occur. Wondering eternally if Sesshomaru would ever text her again. That thought making her sad.

Walking back to his car was a bit faster than when they originally started. Though they were still hand in hand.

Sesshomarus pace was a bit quicker, Rin trailing behind him, not wanting to return home just yet. The night was young, and the thought of going home to a million loud kids didn't excite her very much. Hell, she had a better chance of sleeping well on that bench than her shared room with three other girls.

"Wait!" She slightly screamed with excitement, pulling her hand from him. Darting to the edge of the side walk, bending down in awe. In the grass sat a mother duck with small babies surrounding her. There had to have been at least ten. All cuddles up in the cool air, a few running around.

"Look at how cute!" There wasn't anything but joy lacing her words. The inukai just watching the scene. The young human squatting by the edge of the trail, admiring the small baby ducks.

Rin gasped as one of the babies started to stray to far. A small giggle leaving her lips as she stood, cupping the child in her hands, and placing it back towards the mother. "Don't go to far... You could get lost."

This surprised the demon, his eyes slightly widening. Rin would definitely make a good mother one day.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review?**


	3. A day without you

The weekend was over, and everything was back to the way it was. Every week was the same. The two would meet over the weekend and some week day nights, but most of the time they would just go through the week without each other.

This was especially boring for the female human, having to attend school. With a bunch of people, she greatly disliked. Of course, being herself, she was kind to everyone, and couldn't bring herself to hate anyone, openly.

Rin wasn't popular in school, and had very little friends. Everyone viewed her as that weird girl who lives in the orphanage. The girl who is alone.

Which never made sense to the teen. If everyone felt she was so alone in the world, why wouldn't they feel the need to fill that void? Instead of pushing her further away.

It didn't really matter to Rin anyways. It gave her more opportunities to relax, and free be to herself. In class there was nobody to distract her, and nothing that was on her mind to do the same.

If anybody spoke to her it was simply for answers, and despite the fact she knew it was wrong, she gave them anyways. Students didn't even know her name, and if they did, it was just to call for her when they didn't know something.

She could live that that. It only showed his intelligent she was. The fact almost everyone in the classes had to cheat off of her to pass was more of a compliment than anything. She didn't want to think about anything negative, so she convinced herself it was the right way to think.

Now, Rin really did have stuff to distract her. The end of her pencil tapping her desk every second, staring at the board blankly. Her brain couldn't process anything the teacher had said, nor was writing. The only thing on her mind was the certain dog demon she'd been seeing for about a month.

Ever since then she couldn't get her head straight. Her thoughts wondering to him every five minutes. They didn't see each other as often as she would have hoped, but beggars can't be choosers.

The teacher wrote an equation on the board, her mouth moving a mile a minute, as she walked through the steps of how to solve it.

This is how it went for the past weeks. Rin would doze off in class, miss everything the teacher talked about and be clueless. Every night she'd have to go home and look over the notes she mindlessly took. If she even took any. Her hand magically writing down everything she saw on the board.

Dark bags hung under the female's eyes, not bothering to cover it up with make-up. It was a waste of time. They would go away with sleep anyways.

In order to stay awake, every morning and after school Rin would have to drink a coffee. Her body never being use to it made it better. Yet she could feel a tolerance building up.

Before Rin could fall asleep at her desk the bell rang. Gathering everything into her arms, before exiting the class with the rest.

Her day was almost over, then she could go home and sleep. She didn't even care that her stomach was growling. Food would come to her in the morning, sleep is what she really needed.

The last thing she wanted was for Sesshomaru to see her with dark circles around her eyes. How unattractive that would look.

Small thin hands wiped her eyes, a yawn leaving her lips. At least next period was Gym. She could easily stay away in there. Plus, she had it with two of her three friends.

Before entering the gym, she went to the locker rooms to change. Even though she was in high school, a junior in high school at that, she didn't feel comfortable changing in front of the other girls. Mainly because they all disliked her.

Rin never got along with many girls, but always seemed popular with the guys.

Her shirt was pulled over her head, exposing her large breasts. They were in a bra, of course. Even so, that were bigger than most girls. Traveling down her waist went in. She didn't have a flat stomach but wasn't a little chubby either. Quiet "normal" one might say. Finally, her hips poked out. What everyone nick-named "child bearing hips".

The gym clothes she wore were baggy. Picking out a plain light gray shirt to wear, with black sweat pants. Her school didn't have specific uniforms they needed to wear, so that was all she had.

"Rin!" The voice that called her name was rather high pitched for a male. The fox demon ran up to the female. His name was Shippo, one of the only males that wasn't friends with her just for her looks.

He wore basketball shorts and a white V-neck. His fluffy tail sticking out from behind. He wasn't very tall, but not short either. His hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, just like every day. (Think of a grown-up Shippo)

Rin waved to her friend, noticing her only other friend behind him. They both approached the smiling female.

Kohaku was the other boy. His tan skin stood out against the two of their pale ones. Wearing the same a Shippo, besides his shirt wasn't a V-neck.

"Rin, are you okay?!" Kohaku asked concerned, a hint of joking in his voice. He pointed to his own eye and frowned "You've been getting enough sleep?"

The other red headed male seemed to have only just noticed, nodding along with his friend. "Yeah. Rin, maybe you should go home and sleep. You look like you could pass out!"

The female only giggled, rubbing her eyes as she yawned for the millionth time. They weren't wrong. "I know, I'm sorry." Her voice was soft, knowing her two friends were just concerned. "I'll sleep good tonight, okay? I promise."

The two seemed satisfied with her answer and nodded, dragging the female off to the bleachers for roll call.

This would be a long period, she could tell.

[]

Golden eyes scanned the paper he held in his hand, glancing over the words line by line. Signing his name at the bottom and moving on.

There were some times he'd simple put the paper through the shredder. Having no interest in making a deal with those companies.

A clawed hand ran through silver hair, an act he did only while stressed. It was something that felt nice, but he'd never admit, _ever!_ When anyone played with his hair it was relaxing.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he signed another paper, agreeing to some bullshit of anything company.

His arm extended out for another sheet to read over as the large doors across the room opened, not seeing who entered from behind his computer screen.

Meaning it was his midget, toad demon, assistant, Jaken. A rather annoying little demon, he thought. One that never knew when to speak and when to shut up. Always rambling on, distancing himself from information Sesshomaru needed to know, and useless shit he spewed. _Every time he opened his damn mouth._

"Mr. Tashio!" His voice bellowed through the large room, the high pitched volume hurting the dog demon's ears.

Originally, demons don't have last names, so humans took it upon themselves to give it to them. Another thing that got under the demon's skin.

Taking their fathers name, Inutashio, and sticking part of it as their last name. It was ridiculous. All so people could be more "proper", and call you by your respected name.

In the demon world, there were more clans than anything. The wolf tribe would stick together as one. The dog demons, toad demons, and so forth. What was the need for a last name?

"Yes, Jaken." The words he spoke held an annoyed tone, practically laced in venom. A tone that would make any demon back down, and beg for forgiveness. Sadly, Jaken had worked with him for too long to be bothered by his tone.

The small imp, placed more paper on the already large stack, fearing for his life. He knew the dog demon wasn't, by law, allowed to kill him, but after this he surely would want to.

"Your father told me, to tell you, that those papers were more important than the rest. You have to finish them first. Oh! Not that I'm telling you to finish them first! I just meant, your father told me-"

Sesshomaru blocked out the annoying voice as he began to read the papers. Even though the small toad just kept rambling on and on. "Jaken." The word was spoken harsh, and loud, not bothering to look away from the paper he was reading "Leave."

Within two seconds the toad was gone, not even bothering to say another word. On his way out he passed someone coming in, to scared for his own life to identify who it was.

"Sesshomaru." His name left the females lips with a lusty tone, a weird ring in the middle that sent shivers down spines; but not Sesshomaru's.

The voice belonged to a wind demon, by the name of Kagura. A rather annoying co-worker, who loved to flaunt around what "she was given."

For the past years she's tried to "successfully" seduce the dog demon, though he never showed any interest. Especially since she was a woman with no class or standards.

"I'm busy." Was all he could mumble, not focused on anything she was doing. The way her hips swayed as she walked, sitting on the end of his desk. Her short skirt hiking up, the white button up she wore hugging her curves nicely.

His sight finally moved from his paper to the female, giving her an unamused glare. Every day she waltzed into his office, making his day one hundred times worse.

Though, he could not help but imagine if Rin were to do that. Hips swaying, clothes tight. To sit on the end of his desk, with that sweet smile of hers.

He was knocked out of his "fantasy" when the demon spoke again, much to his dismay. "You look tense." She stated the obvious. Running a business wasn't easy. "How about I help you?"

The female went to move, before the Inukai stood, his hands slamming on the desk. "Go, now!"

She just smirked, feeling accomplished. As if he wanted her to leave because she was a distraction. Though, she was, just not the ways she thought.

"Damn." He inhaled, before taking his seat. There was a lot more work to do, and only a little time to do it.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the lack of Sesshy and Rin, but I needed this chapter here**


	4. Will you?

**So sorry this took so long! Btw I dont have anyway to correct my spelling errors since Im not home, but at my grandparents so sorry in advance. English is my worst subject :')**

Rin stood in front of her closet, digging through the clothes, as if something new would appear. Sesshomaru wanted to take her somewhere fancy, to her dismay.

The female didn't have many clothes as it is, but something fancy? Out of the question. Everything she owned was bought with her own money. The money she earned by getting a job, and working herself.

Her main priorities were to afford decent looking clothes. Her school didn't require uniform, so she had to have _something_ to wear. Anything than what she was provided with anyways.

It's not like Rin was ungrateful. There were just so many kids under one roof, there was no surprise why they didn't get anything nice.

Even if they did, Rin wanted to let the younger kids have it. She worked, and earned money. It would be selfish of her to ask for more than what was already given.

"It doesn't matter anyways. A good outfit wouldn't help... That." A slim finger was pointed towards her face, swirling around. The joys of rooming with three other girls.

All of them were younger. Rin still being the oldest "child" in the house.

The female had shoulder length curly red hair, always put in two pick-tails, as if she were a child. Her eyes were a light pink, beautiful in size, cute with her little bunny nose. Her lips were thin, always smacking on a piece of gum. How annoying.

A deep sigh left the teens lips, looking away from her "sister". Kaede liked to call them all one big "family". Which made Rin almost laugh. Her family was _dead,_ and they always would be dead.

She ran her hands through one more time, before officially giving up. She left the closest after putting on normal clothes.

There went her phone. Rin would have to take a trip to the mall and find an affordably cute dress. Which would take the money to pay her own phone bill. _Great._

I was officially six o'clock, one hour before her date with the demon started. She had returned from the mall within a few hours of that time. Playing on her phone before it was officially gone.

She would have to explain to her friends why she couldn't text back, the next time she saw them. As for now, she stood in front of the mirror, curling her hair with the borrowed hair curler. It belonged to Kaede a while ago. Of course the lady ran the place and bought whatever she needed for herself, as well.

Brown locks normally met the end of her lower back, now reaching about half way. The curled were lose, not having enough time to curl each one until it was perfect.

The dress she wore was pure black, not a single design on it. The only dress she could afford that seemed appropriate.

It hugged her in all the right places, a thick strapped tank-top dress. The neck rim was rounded until reaching a middle. Were a 'v' was created to show a little cleavage.

The dress wasn't all that, but it wasn't trashy either. Looked more like a dress you'd go to work in, at an office. All the same, a dress was a dress, and it's all she could afford.

Her hair was draped over her shoulders, wearing black heels to go along with the dark color.

She didn't look terrible, despite what her "room-mates" were telling her. Though, no matter what she did, in their eyes, it was wrong.

Ten minutes after she finished getting ready she headed outside. Of course she didn't tell the Inukai where she lived. Not in fear he wouldn't stalk her or anything. In fear that he would automatically dump her.

What man wanted a woman who lived with twenty other kids, because their parents didn't want them? She thought it would be a total turn off.

So, instead of risking her relationship, she had called a cab, telling Sesshomaru to meet her there.

Upon arrival, she paid the cab driver, and took her leave. Eyes darting around to find her date. The restaurant they were going to was **much** classier that she expected. Suddenly feeling a wave of anxiety wash over her.

Her eyes meet his golden orbs, feeling her eyes water up slightly, embarrassed at how she was dressed.

Sesshomaru cleaned up _nicely._ He didn't look overly fancy, but he was cleaned up very well. Well, she figured if a man could afford an apartment like his, he could afford nice clothes too.

"You look beautiful." He commented, Rin figured he was lying. Taking the compliment anyways, not wanting to make a scene.

The female felt like bursting into tears at the sight of everyone. Every female that walked by wore the most expensive designer clothes. She probably would have cried, if she didn't put make-up on.

The demon seemed to have noticed her melancholy state, because her took her hand in his, and guided her inside.

Sesshomaru already made reservations, not wanting to wait hours just for him and his date to enjoy a meal together.

When at the table he pulled her chair out, like a gentlemen, and pushed it in. Rin slightly giggled to herself, because it all felt so fake. Like it was a movie scene.

The restaurant was dark, dim lights lining the wall, a single lit candle in the middle. The chairs weren't just wooden, or booths, but nice comfy seats. Large chandeliers hung from various places. Rin didn't even know a restaurant like this existed!

Like every waiter, the male set down two wine glasses and a menu. Pouring the two a "complimentary" glass, barely filling the bottom. Basically a way to get someone to test it and buy it.

Rin flipped open her menu, as she took the glass into her hand. In one swift gulp downing the sweet tasting wine. Right before she chocked on the drink, catching everyone's individual attention.

It took her a few coughs before apologizing. Beating on her own chest, as Sesshomaru froze, a worried look plastered on his features.

"I'm fine.." She sighed, mentally already ending her own life. Rin was just so taken back by the prices she had read. Six ounces of steak was no meant to be forty dollars!

The waiter made sure everything was fine before he asked what they'd have to drink, the demon requesting a white wine; while his vision never left Rin.

"Are you okay...?" The question was quiet, still in shock of the scene that just went down. At least he knew not to try the small glass they poured him. Was it really that bad?

Rin nodded her head, looking down at the menu. "I'm sorry, I must have embarrassed you." Her eyes scanned over every item of food. The cheapest thing they provided was a 'house salad' at thirty-five dollars. (Ive been to a restaurant like this no joke)

"Rin," he sighed, confused on why she was acting like... A pouting child. He knew why though. She caught the attention of everyone in the room.

She didn't look up, only fiddling with the corner of the menu. "Rin." Her name left his mouth as a growl "Look at me."

The female was taken back, but brushed it off. She tilted her head up, looking directly into his golden hues. "Tell me, whats wrong."

Rin couldn't believe she was doing this. Being such an over dramatic _teenager._ "I-" she stopped and sighed, composing herself. Rin sat up, and dried her forming tears.

"I'm sorry. I've never been anywhere so nice. Compared to all these beautiful woman, I-" she sighed "Then I choked on wine," she chuckled sadly "I brought thirty dollars thinking I could pay for my meal. Sesshomaru, I can barely pay for a drink."

A lone hand reached across the table, placing his hand on hers. He shook his head, giving her a small, but reassuring, smile. "It's my treat. Please, order whatever you'd like."

Rin went to protest but was stopped as her squeezed her hand. It wasn't painful or anything. Rather showed that he meant what he said.

The human just jokingly sighed heavily, and rolled her eyes, looking back through the menu. She couldn't pick something small, or he'd get mad, but something not overly priced.

It didn't take long for the waiter to return and take both their orders. Serving them both a glass of wine, the one Sesshomaru ordered. After the scene was out of the way, the two began to talk like normal. Rin chuckling and laughing almost the whole time, as they joked and talked.

Sesshomaru wasn't normally one to joke, but hearing the female laugh was the most beautiful thing. It wasn't loud and annoying, but not a shy giggle either. Anything the female did just seemed to be so... _Perfect._ Wether it be laugh or cry. She was beautiful through it all.

"Rin-"

"Sesshomaru-"

They both said each others' name at the same time, Rin giggling lightly. Both of their plates were almost clear. Besides a few scraps or stuff you couldn't eat.

The inukai motioned for her to go first. "Alright," she felt childish for asking this question. Especially since he was paying. "I hope this isn't a lot to ask for but..." She stopped, taking a breath. "Can I have a molten lava cake?" Brown eyes seemed to have brighten at the words, her smile that of a kid in the candy store.

Sesshomaru could only nod and chuckle, inwardly thinking about how cute she looked when she acted like a child.

Once the cake was ordered and served, Rin took her first bite and practically moaned, savoring the taste.

"Oh! Also, you wanted to say something earlier too." Rin took another fork full. Opening a whole in the brownie, melted chocolate seeping out. Taking a bite of it, with her vanilla ice cream.

"I was going to ask," he licked his thumb, reaching across the table to whip some chocolate off the corner of her mouth. "If you wanted to be my significant other?"

Rin froze, feeling her heart beat tens times faster. Able to feel the heat rising to her face. A large smile spread across her face, giving him the laugh he loved so much. "Of course, is that even a question?"

Afterwards the two shared the molten lava cake, Sesshomaru paid for the bill, not letting Rin see how much it was, though she had playfully demanded to see it. For a business owner, it wasn't too expensive. Nothing that would put a dent in his money, but for any normal human being, or demon at that, they would have fainted in their seat.

"It doesn't matter how much it is." He teased, handing the check book over to the waiter, his credit card inside. "I wanted to treat you."

Vague as always. Rin couldn't help but feel herself blush again, "I can't thank you enough, Sesshomaru." Her words were genuine, giving a slight bow.

The credit card was returned and the two took their leave, Rin giving the demon a large smirk, walking to the passenger side of the car, and climbing inside.

 **Tysm, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Together and Apart

**REPOST! I am so sorry for anyone who read that mess! Idk why sometimes the story messes up, and I am so so sorry! Tysm for the person who informed me! Please message me if anything is ever wrong, I want you all to enjoy what I write ;-;**

Rin wrapped herself in the warm thick comforter, burying her face into the warm blankets. This was her second time in this bed. With the harsh sun's rays shining through the window, the birds chirping on the other side.

"Rin, don't steal all the blankets." The demons' words were groggy, easily pulling the human out of bundle, to cover himself from the chilly air outside.

She only giggled at this, pressing her bare body against the males, resting her head on his chest. A large smile plastered to her lips, unable to stop herself from being so overly joyful.

The demon didn't seem to mind, only wrapping his arm around the girl's waist, keeping her close. After their date the female went home with him, and said there was "one more dessert she'd like".

Of course the male demon didn't mind taking her, since she wasn't intoxicated, and they'd been talking for a good month.

A small sigh left the females lips, as she traced over the males ab lines, barely making contact with his skin.

"Good Morning." She was the first to speak, not wanting to sit in silence until they finally decided to shower. If she even decided to move at all. His bed was so comfy.

A clawed hand reached up, running through her tangled hair. He didn't pull on it or anything, but rather massaging her scalp.

Rin hummed, closing her eyes. She loved when people played with her hair. It always felt so nice and relaxing. It almost made her want to braid Sesshomaru's hair.

"Ugh, what times is it?" Rin groaned, stretching. "And what day is it?" She gave a soft yawn, feeling the male shift to look at the clock.

"9:47, Monday." At those words Rin darted up from where they laid, and had a mini panic attack, before darting into the bathroom. "I'm gonna be late for school!" Her voice was loud, ringing in his ear.

He rubbed his sensitive ears, growling lowly to himself. Not wanting her to hear. Sesshomaru didn't like being mean to her, in such a way. "What class do you have today?"

Rin peeked from the bathroom door, the look of confusion written across her face. "What do you mean? I have seven classes every day."

It took a moment to sink in, but the information did. Sesshomaru's eyes bulged open, staring at the female in disbelief. He stood from the bed, taking a few steps forwards. "You're in _high school_!?"

Rin took a few steps from the bathroom, the look of confusion eating at her. "Yeah, where else would I go?" She spoke as she fiddled with her bra behind her, trying to get the clasps right.

"You were underage and never thought to tell me!?" The inukai started to panic, pacing around his room, a petrified look written on his features.

She huffed, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm 17, why would it matter? I didn't think it was such a big deal."

Sesshomaru stopped, and took a breath. He left the air in his lungs for a little while before exhaling. He felt his anger boiling inside. Not a big deal. Yeah, her being **underage** just wasn't a big deal! "Rin," he started, facing her. "I met you in a **bar**! I fucking bar! Where you have to be over 21! Rin," he took another breath, turning away then turning back. "Rin, I am 32! I am fuckin' 32!"

The female stood still, feeling tears well up in her eyes, daring to jump. She covered her mouth, not wanting to let a sob out. There was nothing more in the world that she hated than being yelled at. She couldn't even process the information right now. Damn, her head was spinning.

The demon took a few long strides back and forth, before punching a hole into his wall. He had anger issues and he knew it, but he couldn't control it. "And why are you crying!? You have no right to cry!" He pointed at her, eyes turning a slight pink color. Before he stormed out of the room "You're not the one who could be going to jail!"

Rin couldn't help but let a few loud sobs out, hot salty waters streaming from her eyes. She didn't know, she really didn't know. So wrapped up in the moment, to even realize the mistake she made. Now, she was to paying the price.

The single best thing that happened to her now walked out of the room. Leaving her to cry in peace. Hearing his loud yelling from down the stairs. Glad that it wasn't her he punched. Though she really deserved it.

The female quickly gathered her clothes, forcing them on. Not bothering to pick up her shoes, leaving them there. She grabbed her small purse, and ran, trying to quickly pass the demon.

"Ow!" She shrieked, his tight grasp wrapped around her arm, probably going to leave a bruise. At the sound of her whimpers Sesshomaru pulled away, watching the woman rush out the door.

When he got mad, he blacked out. Quiet frankly, he didn't remember what he did, or why Rin was crying. He sighed, to drained to chase after the female who darted from his house. To wrapped up in his mind.

Rin wiped the tears off her cheeks. The sound of her bare feet hitting the pavement. She walked barefoot, not really caring at the moment. Her hands still pressed against her mouth, stopping herself from shedding another tear.

It was almost ten o'clock. Everyone was awake, and had the opportunity to watch the crying girl retreat home. Many cars passing by, just trying to hide her face from praying eyes.

Until she could safely return back to the orphanage, where she belonged.

"You're such an idiot..." She cried, shaking her head, talking to nobody but herself. "Why did I think that could ever work?" All of her insecurities came rushing back. Hating herself more than she had ever before. Wanting to return home and sleep this new formed pain away.

 **So so sorry again ;;;;;;;;;**


	6. Rin

**Bc of my last mess up, I owe you all an extra chapter. Sorry its shorter than the others!**

Every single room of the orphanage was empty. Not a single life residing in one's room. Even Kaede was absent from her place, probably off doing whatever she could during the day.

Rin marched her way up to her room, relived that nobody was home to see her in such a pitiful state. Especially the old woman who looked after them. Not wanting to deal with a million questions, and a million explanations.

By the time the sobbing teen reached her room the tears stopped, pacing in the small space they were provided. Rin was at a loss, afraid of what to do next. Anything she did always messed up in some way or another, so it was all the same.

Rin took a couple shaky breaths, trying to calm herself down. Arms wrapped around her stomach, as if to give herself a hug.

Tears sat at the corners of her eyes, making her vision blurry. Unable to see where she was stepping. Though at the moment she didn't care.

A squeak was emitted from the bed as she plopped down, burying her face into the pillow. By the time everyone got home she would need to stop. Rin really didn't feel like being criticized by any of the other kids.

Thin sheets were wrapped around her shaking frame. So un-comfy compared to Sesshomarus bed.

His bed was tall. Placed on a dark wooden bed frame that had fancy designs engraved. The matters were soft, extra padding added. A thick warm comforter adorning the bed, matching with the dark blue the walls were.

Rin's bed is small, thin and broken. Her mattress rest on a metal bed frame. The mattress was old, anybody who laid down could feel the springs. A thin sheet covered the mattress. With a small thin blanket onto of that. An ugly dirty gray color. Matching the dirt painted walls. The hand prints and foot marks of dirty kids. To go along with her flat useless pillow.

The female wrapped herself into the only blanket provided, feeling goosebumps form across her legs. Slightly shivering under the thin layers. The springs poking her in the side, not really caring right now.

Rin closed her eyes, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. A few tears escaping, sliding down to meet the pillow under her head. Slowly drifting to sleep.

Her dream was like any other she'd had before. Never once did she had a sweet dream, or a peaceful one. Rin only ever got the same nightmare she had so many other times.

 _Rin tried to close her eyes to sleep. To shut out the sound of shattering glass. She was use to this. Use to her parents fighting._

 _They would always take their anger out on her. Yell at her for the mistakes they made. Scream at her for being "the cause of everything". All of that, she was used to. Being known as the burden of the family._

 _Her parents would always fight. Every night they would scream and yell. Yet no one would do a thing._

 _If Rin went to school with a wound or bruises, nobody ever said a damn thing. Nobody bothers to ask if she was alright. If she was happy._

 _The answer would have been no. She wasn't alright. Rin was scared of the world. Scared of what its inhabitants could do to her. How much pain and sorrow they could cause her?_

 _Then, that night, it changed. It all changed when theirhouse was robbed. When her parents fought back. When they tried to stop the single man from taking what little they owned._

 _Little to say, they were both simply shot dead. As Rin hid herself in the smallest space in the closet. Having to hear brothers beg for their lives. How they wouldn't spill a word._

 _Just for their crimson blood to be splattered against the ground. To stain the walls in which they called home._

 _Rin felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. The death of her parents didn't fill her with joy, or sorrow. All she could feel was numb._

Which is why, she distances herself at school. She distances herself from anybody every hurting her ever again.

The fear of being called worthless, or a burden. To be looked at like the problem.

The one man she trusted. The one man she let into her life betrayed her the same way every other damned soul did.

Like the worthless girl she was.

Rin rubbed her eyes, feeling the tears puddle under her face. Her heart aching with every breath.

She had been numb for so many years. The ice around her heart had finally melted.

Melted into a sweet summers day. Where flowers bloomed and butterflies roamed; but we all know, that eventually Summer turns Winter all over again.

Rin let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. For too many years she got over what happened to be effected know.

She had grown herself to be strong. Someone who didn't care what others had to say, to ignore what kinds of looks she got.

Yet, it feels so much worse when someone you care points out your flaws. "Sesshomaru," she muttered into her pillow, before letting a few small sobs escape with her words. "I'm sorry."

Rin turned, to face the ceiling. Her back against the hard springs, an arm resting on her forehead. "Don't leave me."


	7. Problems

The inukai harshly signed his name on the paper, pressing so hard, and writing so violently, he ripped the paper. Despite being livid and anxious, the demon still had to attend work.

Just like always. No matter what happened Sesshomaru had to go to work, or else the business would be handed over to Inuyasha when their father died. Sesshomaru would be damned if he had to work for his stupid half breed brother.

"Yo," he heard crom the the large door as it opened. A white haired mutt walking through the door. Speak of the devil.

His features held nothing but contempt, approaching the inukai's desk without saying another word.

His hand was set upon the dark wood, not bothering to look out for anything he could knock over. "Thats the third paper you've ripped today. Everything alright?"

The question wasn't genuine, and Sesshomaru knew that. He didn't really care if his brother was alright. He was either sent in by their father, or asked out of plain curiosity. Simply wanting to know the flaws in his older brothers life. To leave the room with something to gossip about.

"Sessy-butt is angry." He teased, reaching across the desk to poke a lone finger on the demon's forehead.

It was easy to catch his slow hand, squeezing it without damage. Just enough to slightly hurt the other, or possibly scare him away. "Leave."

Sesshomaru ignored his brothers stares and gestures, grabbing another paper from the stack. Glancing over the paper before writing his signature across the bottom. Successfully accomplishing his first one.

The male didn't stop his work no matter what look Inuyasha gave him. It seemed to be clear the half breed wasn't leaving without a proper explanation. One which Sesshomaru wouldn't give.

"Somethin' up and I know there is!" He exclaimed before headed for the door. "I'll find out sooner or later." He smirked, giving a cocky laugh before exiting his office.

Leaving the inukai to release a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Feeling a wave of pain wash over his head. The situation he was in wasn't good, and Inuyasha wasn't making it any better.

It had been two long weeks for both the human and demon. Rin refused to leave her room, only getting out of bed when she needed to shower. Making the other kids bring her food, and help her pretend she was sick. Already getting approval from the school that she was excused until she "felt better." It wasn't a lie completely. She did throw up a few times, but she was sure that was just from crying.

While Sesshomaru still had to go to work day after day. His anger dwindling down to almost nothing. Of course he was still be a little angry. For the most part, though, his demeanor went back to normal. Actually missing the humans touch and scent.

Sharp finger nails ran against his scalp, as he played with his hair. The past two weeks weren't the easiest. Luckily he had work to distract him, and time to calm down.

Rin on the other hand laid in her twin sized bed, blankets draped over her thin frame. The kids of the orphanage didn't sneak her food upstairs very often. Simply not interested enough to do so. Rin didn't mind though, she couldn't seem to keep anything down anyways.

A small light stood out against the darkness. It was morning, but a blanket was taped to the wall to block out the sun's rays. Brown orbs staring up at her phone, clicking around on whatever she could.

The text message bubble showed her notifications. Not bothering to click on them. She knew who they were from, Kohaku and the rest of her friends. Wondering where in the world she disappeared to.

A small sigh escaped her lips, setting the phone down beside her. She couldn't help but feel guilty for ignoring the people that did care about her, but she just couldn't bring herself to confront them yet.

Buzz. The small electronic vibrated, hearing it against the thin mattress. Rin let out her breath, picking it back up. If they were going to text her, the least she could do was respond.

Rin couldn't help but gasp, pulling her phone closer to her face, reading the name "Sesshomaru". Her eyes widened to the size of plates, quickly sliding across and typing in her password to read what he had to say.

Come to my house at 7:30? Rin couldn't help hut chuckle. Thinking about the way he texted. It was the same was he spoke. Very little and very vague. She didn't mind though, because she always knew what he was talking about.

So the female agreed, hoping out of bed. If she was going to see him again, she needed to be presentable.

Rin couldn't help but realize the damage she'd done to herself. Dark hues stared into the mirror, disgusted by what she saw.

In front if her was a pale female, someone who had visibly lost a few pounds. Dark circles adorning their eyes, puffy and reddened cheeks, the only color to her entire being. Dried tears stained her face, noticeably falling down the side, since thats the way she laid. Naturally silk brown locks in the style of a puffy rats nest. Rin had some work to do.

By the time she had to leave the teen looked decent; back to her normal self at least. Long brown straightened hair, a nice color, and dressed in everyday clothes. It was nothing fancy by any means. A light amount of make up to cover the dark circles and any other blemishes.

This time, the female was getting no ride there or probably back. Having to hike their herself, wearing appropriate shoes in doing so. In order to make it on the planned time she had to leave thirty minutes early, not feeling like rushing herself. If she was late, it didn't matter.

The wind blew harsh against her bare arms as she walked, forgetting to take a jacked with her. Arms wrapped around themselves, trying to create body heat. A thirty minute walk of hell. Practically making her way across the town to get to his house.

A cab was out of the question though. She didn't get paid till the end of the week and her wallet was really hurting.

Once the large condos were in sight, Rin made a run for it. Checking her phone to see the time. 7:17, perfect.

Her knock was light, hitting the door three times before she stopped. Waiting patiently for him to answer. Butterflies invading her stomach, already feeling the anxiety eat away at her.

The door opened, what seemed like slowly, the dog demon on the opposite side of the thresh-hole. Inviting his "date" in, noticing how the chill airs were effecting her.

The two sat on the couch, not a single word being said. Rin placed herself in the love seat. Not wanting the dog demon to sit anywhere near her, still feeling some resentment.

Sesshomaru noticed the small differences about her. The way she wore light make-up, where as before she never really bothered to put any one. Her slight weight difference, as if she hadn't been eating properly, because of him.

The inukai shook her head, trying to remove any negative thoughts. He was Sesshomaru, he didn't have negative thoughts.

"Rin," he started, golden orbs staring right at her. "I'm-... Sorry, for how I acted. It was immature of me to do so." There was nothing else said, no type of excuse to follow. To his sincere apology. Something he didn't do very often.

The human promised herself she wouldn't cry or raise her voice. She could feel herself failing. A deep shaky was taken in, trying to calm her nerves. Feeling the words trying to force themselves out if her throat. But she wouldn't let them.

"I-" she went to start before feeling a wave of emotion flow through her. "I'm sorry..." She sobbed before wiping her eyes, not caring that she could see her foundation rubbing away. "It's my fault, you had every right to act the way you did..."

Rin was afraid he would agree with her words, and ask they never see each other again. Instead, she felt a soothing hand touch her shoulder, two honey eyes staring back at her.

He didn't even have to say anything, Rin looking back at him, a smile spreading across her lips. His thumb reaching up to wipe her fallen tears away. "I understand if you don't want to see me again." Rin mumbled, her dark orbs looking away from his gaze.

The demon shook his head, sitting on the edge of his seat to reach her, keeping his hand placed on her leg, for reassurance. "Rin, if I wanted that I wouldn't have asked you to come here."

The female turned back, the tears halting. A look of pure confusion written across her features, shocked that he didn't scream and yell at her, like he had did when he found out.

"You know, this is wrong, correct?" His voice was emotionless and bland like always. Golden colored eyes seemingly staring into her soul, searching for the answer.

The calmed expression on the females face broke again, letting her tears fall. Tossing herself out of the love seat, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. "I don't care," she cried, not even aware of the fact she was crying into his shoulder. Probably rubbing all her left over make up onto the white shirt. "I dont care if it's wrong."

Rin pulled away, her tears vanishing. A small pout was on her lips, staring back at the demon in front of her. "I don't feel like it's wrong. Sesshomaru," tears didn't well in her eyes, as she openly admitted her feelings to the inukai in front of her. "You're the only person I've trusted, in a very long time. I don't care if it's wrong, or if others don't agree, just please..."

Clawed hands wrapped around her small frame, pulling her into his chest. No real emotions were on his features, but his actions showed them all to well. As he let the woman snuggle into his tight grasp, whispering the rest of her sentence into his ear. Her hot breath causing a light shutter to spread through his body.

"Don't leave me."

sorry guys I started school :')) Sigh sigh


	8. Yikes

After the two had finally made up, they decided to stay together. Rin had spending the night at the demons house. Except this time she woke up fully clothed.

She honestly didn't mind she was missing school today, to stay in late and snuggle up against the inukai she was finally able to call her own. Rin knew he had to have felt the same way, even if he would never utter such a word about it.

The dog demon had claimed to be off of work until later in the afternoon, wanting the female to catch up on her sleep, while he cook her a full course meal. Without stating it openly, he wanted her to be restored to perfect health again. Which consisted of getting rid of the bags under her eyes and gaining some weight back.

Though, he noticed that the female never really seemed to weigh much. He didn't really mind, since she wasn't deathly skinny, and still so very curvy. Much to his delight.

While her food was being prepared, she snuggled into the soft pillow under her head, taking in the scent. Wrapping herself up into the warm covers. She always loved the days she could lay in bed and just curl up. Enjoying the small things in life. Even if it was curling up on her small bed at home, it was still enjoyable.

[]

The two talked while Rin ate, sounding as if nothing had ever happened. Like their relationship had always been go lucky happy. Even though, that was so wrongly the case.

Normally Sesshomaru would have refused to cook for anyone. But, he owed it to her, just like the first time she had entered his home. It was the least her could do to make up for the sorrow or confusion he may have caused.

"So, Rin, I'd like to know more about you," he stated, without letting a single tone that let off his curiosity. He had generally wanted to know more about his girlfriend, not wanting to find out anything again and get into another fight. "I can start first."

Sesshomaru sat up in his chair, letting his hands rest in his lap, as he watched the female before him, eating the breakfast he had prepared. "I am 32 years old, and I work for my fathers company, Tashio Inc. I am prepared to take over the company when my father dies. I have a younger brother, as well. I don't really have a "hobby", but you're free to ask any other questions you may have."

The female took a moment to think, swallowing the food in her mouth before she spoke. "Alright.. I'll start with," she tapped her chin, not really wanting to start with a serious question, but no other popped into mind. "How you ever... Yeah know," she fiddled in her seat, a light blush forming across her cheeks. "Done this with another girl?"

Of course the male was blunt about everything, and certainly never lied. "If you mean have sex, yes. Most of the woman were one night stands. Unlike you, I kicked them out come morning."

This relived Rin. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if he had done this with other girls, and she wasn't anything special.

Afterwards, Rin spent the rest of her time answering Sesshomaru's dying questions. It took a lot of time for her to explain some things, and occasionally getting into a full blown rant. Talking about the kids she lived with at the orphanage. Feeling a large weight lift off her shoulders when he didn't seem to care where she was raised.

Though, she was sure he connected some dots. As to why she'd never been to a fancy restaurant, and choked on the wine she was provided with.

Before they knew it, it was already close to the time Sesshomaru must leave. The two taking a brief shower together, helping each other get ready. Of course the inukai drove the female home, stepping out of his black car, waving good bye. Knowing some of the kids would be home, since it was around the time school was getting out.

[]

Rin took a breath before walking up the steps, making her entrance into the two story building she refused to call home. Standing before her, as she took a few steps in, her orphanage mother stood hands on her hips. The older children peeking around the corner from the living room door, just as curious as to where the eldest had been.

"Where have you been?" The old woman shouted, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrows pulled into the middle. The teen only rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to be dealing with anybody. She was so happy, and she wanted no one to ruin that.

The brown haired female gave the woman a blank look, as if she didn't know how to answer. "I was at my friends house, damn." The taller of the two walked around, making her way up the wooden stairs, truly uncaring of what she had to say.

"Goddamnit Rin, get back here! I'm sick of you running off where ever you want!" The woman kept babbling, going on and on about the rules. "You ditched school today even after all that you've already missed. Alright, who is he?"

Rin gave the old woman a disgusted face, the face every teenager makes when their parent makes an accusation, and is correct. "I'm tired okay? Interrogate me in the morning."

Two small hands went to shut the door, until it was shoved back open. An angry woman standing in the door way, almost in Rin's face.

The female didn't know what was wrong with her. She was so happy until she had to step out of his car. Being at his place made her feel so happy. The mere thought of having to return to her reality made all her happiness flood away. Having to leave his house to return home brought her mood down, and attitude up.

"Who are you sleeping with, Rin?"

A low sound escaped her throat, angered that she had the nerve to say such a thing. "What are you talking about, I didn't sleep with anybody!" Rin knew she technically wasn't lying. They didn't have sex that night, and she wasn't about to pull up two weeks ago.

Kaede only glared daggers at the female, turning away "Then you wont mind, would you? I'll be right back."

[]

The old woman had returned home with a pregnancy test, demanding that Rin tried it. The teenager swiping the stick out of her hand, cockily walking into the bathroom, ready to prove her wrong.

Yet, here she sat, her back pressed against the back of the toilet, staring at the stick on the counter. The one that had confirmed indeed, she was pregnant.

Rin refused to leave the bathroom, not wanting to have to face anybody. The thought of what her orphan mother would do, and what the other children would say pained her inside.

So she prepared herself. The minute she opened the bathroom door she made a run for it, the test remaining on the counter, racing out the door. It made the answer obvious, but so did her sitting in the bathroom forever.

It took all the strength Rin had to make a clean run half way to her destination. Her feet bear, from leaving without the time to put on shoes. In fact, while the old woman went off to the store, Rin dressed herself in pajamas. Now wondering the street in a lose shirt, no bra, and long plaid pants. Her dark locks tided into a messy bun on top her head.

The chilly air sent goosebumps across her arms, glad she made it to his apartment. Knocking on the door didn't seem to work, not getting an answer. Seating herself beside the door, guessing that he hadn't returned home just yet.

[]

The dog demon was forced to stay after work a tad late to finish up his assigned work for the day, also required to attend a company dinner. Which he didn't have time to go home and change for; since he had to stay late.

While the dinner didn't last terrible long, he was still exhausted, wanting to return home and do nothing but sleep. The next day was his day off after all.

Yet when he returned home, there was an asleep Rin by his door step, her head tilted off to the side, back against the wall. It was still cold outside. How long had she been there?

"Hey, Rin," the Inukai shook the human lightly, not wanting to scare her awake or anything.

The female came slowly, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes, stretching. Surprised to find that she fell asleep beside his door; great. "What time is it?" Rin questioned, being brought into the males house, yawning softly.

"Around 10 pm, how long were you there?"

Rin wasn't about to admit she actually sat by the door for a good five to four hours awaiting his arrival. "Not that long." She lied, making herself comfortable on his couch. "Kaede was being over bearing, so I left. I didn't want to deal with her. Not while everyone was there."

Sesshomaru didn't speak, just taking in the information and understanding. It didn't change the fact he was tired, "Lets go to bed." Was all he said, making the female happy. Honestly loving how he always spoke in a vague way. It just made her think of how perfect he was.

Rin practically leaped into the males bed, snuggling into all the covers. She was already in night clothes, so she waited for the demon to join her. Pressing herself against him, resting her head on his chest.

A happy, but quiet, humming emitted from the depths of her throat, smiling at nothing. Just imagining the happiest of things. Trying to picture the most perfect setting she could. Not sure she'd be able to do this any other way.

"Sesshomaru," she mumbled softly, only getting a small noise in response. Feeling his chest move as he replied.

The smile plastered on Rins lips wouldn't move, as she shifted in the bed to stare at the sleepy dog demon. "I'm pregnant."

Sorry if I take a long time to update :') Life has been treating me a lil too well


	9. Solutions

"I'm pregnant."

Those words rung in the demons head, helping develop the already pounding headache. Already fretting about work related issues, and the dinner his father forced him to attend.

His golden hues fell shut, rubbing harshly at one of his temples. The words she spoke were still processing in his mind, unable to fully comprehend everything in one moment.

Rin was now sitting up, the comforter covering only her lower half, slim fingers fiddling with the creases. Her expression was unseen by the demon, tilting her head enough to do so. Not wanting to be caught tearing up. She would never try to guilt trip the demon into accepting something he didn't want. Even if it was the child she would carry. Abortion was not an option for her, silently praying the demon wouldn't have an all out attack again.

Stress was practically written across the females features. It had always been her dream to finish high school with passing grades, and maybe enough to get a scholarship. Rin wanted to make something of herself. She wanted to become something again, and eventually make a family. With children she could spoil and care for, as her husband would do the same. The last thought that entered her mind was being one of the teenagers who got pregnant.

Right as she could feel the warm waters coming, a clawed hand was placed on her back, but she didn't turn to face him.

"Rin, I'm tired," he bluntly stated, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

With that, the demon gave a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, before allowing himself to drift off to sleep. Sesshomaru had never seemed to tired before, so the female guessed he had a long day. On top of the information she just gave him. Leaving her to twist and turn as she tried to sleep, awaiting for the sun to rise.

[]

The white foam started to escape the females lips, simply wiping it away with her finger, and rinsing her hand under the flowing water. Her stomach quenched as she continued to brush her teeth, with a spare the demon had found the first couple times she stayed the night. Her body shook with the need to throw up, anxiety getting the best of her. Spitting out the toothpaste the built up in her mouth, before continuing on.

Her dark brown locks were lightly tangled, evidence to skipping a day of showering, the roots of her hair shinny. Fiddling with the hair tie around her wrist, to slap it up into a messy bun.

Rin was positive that if she had food in her stomach she would have thrown up, and not because of morning sickness.

When the human had been knocked from her restless slumber, the demon beside her had been long gone. The place he once laid we now cold, as if he had never been there in the first place. Making the brunettes heart pound in her chest, every inch of her lightly trembling.

A deep inhale with a long exhale, trying to calm her nerves. Knowing that in the first three months of pregnancy stress was to be avoided, eternally shaking in fear of the chance of a miscarriage.

Small pitter patters echoed through the large condo, as Rin made her way down stairs. His hand gently gripping the handrail for support, feeling slightly lightheaded and shaky.

The same clothes she wore the night before still hung on her frame; wrinkled from sleeping in them. The pants she wore didn't quiet go down to her ankles, exaggerating the fact she couldn't afford the best clothes to wear. The shirt she wore wasn't nearly as rough looking as the bottoms, something that anyone could own.

As the human made her way down the stairs, she found the demon seated on the couch, a cup of coffee sitting on the table in front. A laptop seated in his lap, probably doing a small amount of work. To occupy himself, she'd never know, but didn't blame him if thats what he indeed was doing.

"G-good morning." The words she spoke left in a stutter, mentally kicking herself for allowing that to happen. Her words were quiet, almost in a whisper. But to the demons ears, he hear it clearly. The way her voice got quieter after her mess-up. The sheer amount of anxiety and fear that laced those two very simple words. Positive they had only been spoken to grab his attention, even though he had already knew she was approaching.

The demon sighed, shutting the laptop, and moving it beside his coffee. It was still early in the morning, the suns rays blaring through any, and all windows. Lighting the room very dim, the blinds doing their best to keep the harsh rays from entering.

Rin's feet were glued to the floor, her head hung, eyes glued to the floor. All her insecurities and frets flooding her mind. Making the expression she wore look empty and hollow. Her normal bubbly expression no where to be found. Only showing every single fear through her dull eyes, every single worry on her glum features.

"Take a seat." His own words were soft and quiet. Not necessarily because he didn't want to scare her more than she already was, but it had only fit the mood. It would have been wrong to destroy the quiet atmosphere the both resided in.

The females body seemed to move on her own, feeling the soft leather under her bottom, as she took her seat on the other end of the couch. Still staring off into the distance, probably more lost than the demon who sat on the other end.

Before the demon could utter a single word, the human started. Surprising herself that she still could talk. She hadn't spent all night and morning planning what to say for nothing. Scolding herself for everything that has happened.

"This isn't easy. Deciding what to do, or what to say. I know that my decision not only affects me, but you too. I'm the one who has made the mistakes, far more than you have. So," the female bit back a sob, her mind wondering to the worst "I will consider whatever choice you make, even if I dont agree." Her thoughts automatically went to abortion. Already positive that, thats what he would say.

The couch shifted slightly, only noticing the male approaching her from a dark shadow blocking the light. Two strong arms scooped the female up, placing her halfway into his lap as he took his seat.

"What occupation do you want to pursue, Rin?" The question caught her off guard, staring up at the demon who held her. His gaze sitting across the room. Probably embarrassed, never doing something like this before.

The female bit her lip, before thinking back to what she loved. "I wasn't entirely sure, but I would have loved to study photography." Her mood lightened as she spoke about her passions, just imagining them was able to warm her heart. "I love taking photos of sceneries, but I never had enough to buy my own camera. It was always my dream to travel the world, and capture every beautiful moment the Earth has to offer."

The way she spoke was soft and meaningful, taking the demon by surprise. It had seemed she was really into photography, even thought she wasn't able to do it professionally with the equipment that is available to her.

"What is your idea of a perfect... Life?" Sesshomaru had no idea what he even meant by this, a sullen look adoring his features. The demon wouldn't give his opinion until he knew. He wouldn't was to destroy the females dreams, if she had any.

These questions confused the female, surprised the demon would even ask such a thing. Confused as to what his motive is. Rin blinked twice, before averting her gaze off of him.

"Well..." She started, not knowing how to start it off, or if what she would say would make him laugh. "I always imagined that out of everyone, I would be the last person to make this mistake. I always imagined graduating high school, and going to college. I would become a photographer. It's something I love, with less student loans. I always imagined having two kids, a girl and a boy. A husband who would always be there. Living in a cozy home, just big enough for all of us. I imagine spoiling my children, giving them all the love and support in the world, no matter what. In a perfect world, in a perfect life, all I want is to give my children and husband, the love I never received as a child." Rin placed her hands over her heart, unable to suppress the smile that spread across her lips, and the tears that bundled in her eyes. Just the thought of such a perfect life filled her entire being with nothing but joy.

Finally, honey hues were glued to the female, eyes widened slightly. Her answer was more than he had expected. Never putting much thought into what a perfect family would be like in his eyes. Considering he never planned to have kids for a while. Demons lived longer than humans, much longer. So it wasn't a big deal for him to wait.

The female broke his trance with a slight giggle, still in a joyful mood from stating her secrete happy place; a dream she had never told anyone. "Sorry for rambling," a quick sigh escaped her lips, before remembering the position she was in. "Don't let my stupid dreams sway your opinion, I want you to decide on your own, what you want to do."

Again, the demon let his gaze fall. He had asked those questions, wanting to know more about her dreams. Sesshomaru wouldn't admit, but he enjoyed the females company. She wasn't over baring, or too quiet. Rin was beautiful in every way, flawless in his eyes. The news of her being pregnant wouldn't have been an issue, if it wasn't for her age. Though, soon enough she would turn of an legal age.

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat, reaching over the couch to grab his laptop, never once hesitating to show the other what was on the screen.

Rin couldn't help but let a small gasp escape her lips, tears welling at the corners of her eyes again. Glowing on the screen, was a website advertising an online school, a place she could graduate high school without having to wait a year.

"Move in with me, Rin." Were his only words, a sly smirk spread across his lips, seeing how bright his lover seemed to glow.


End file.
